


Quidnunc

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One who always has to know what is going on." Prompted by obsessedturtle, reposted from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidnunc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/gifts).



“So, that dial adjusts the frequency, then?”

Megamind banged his head on the access panel door coming up. He swung himself around to face Roxanne, who was staring at him with curiosity and an edge of amusement despite being tied to her usual chair with his newest Device of Evil aimed at (a spot just to the left of) her. He rubbed the imminent bruise on his head and griped, “What in Tesla’s name are you doing awake?”

“Am I right? I _know_ it’s the frequency. And the wavelength’s gotta be that slider on the left,” she said, craning her neck to see the guts of the machine behind him. “Sound beam.” She grinned. “That’s a new one. I never get to see the insides of your things _before_ they get destroyed.”

“How did you fig-” he paused, as the look on her face finally sank in. He was used to her fearlessness, but she actually looked _enthusiastic_. He fidgeted with the edge of his cape, watching her warily. “I’m making some…. last minute adjustments,” he said after a long moment. “Do you- I mean. You seem to have some idea what- how it- anyway. Would you, that is to- would you like a closer look?”

Her expression opened in shock at the offer, then bloomed into a smile, and Megamind’s stomach did a neat little flip.

It only took a moment to get her out of her bindings. Wrist deep in gadgetry and wiring, Megamind explained the function of each piece of the machine, mouth moving automatically as he tried not to hyperventilate thinking about her proximity, the way her shoulder was bumping against his and she _didn’t seem to care_ , the light scent of vanilla and clary sage from her hair, how intently she was following along, not missing a beat, asking questions and, after a pause, suggesting possible improvements to his amplifiers. Workable, _brilliant_ possible improvements.

“I’m no expert, I just worked sound in theater club,” she said, laughing at his stunned response, “plus I was in a band in college. So what does that glowy coil do?”

Twenty minutes had passed unnoticed by the time Minion came in, already scowling even before he saw that Miss Ritchi was out of her chair. He narrowed his eyes at the pair of borrowed gloves on Roxanne’s hands, at the streak of grease along her cheek, at Megamind’s bewildered expression. He sighed. “We aren’t calling Metro Man today, are we, Sir?”

Roxanne blinked and looked up, only just now noticing their audience, and Megamind gave a sheepish smile.

Minion stared for another long moment, then turned back for the door. “I’ll just… go get some drinks, then.”


End file.
